


Daughter

by confusedPaladin



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedPaladin/pseuds/confusedPaladin
Summary: "Date, you idiot!" Mizuki shouted, thrusting the wrinkled adoption form into his hands.  "You spelled my name wrong on the adoption papers!"





	Daughter

"Date, I'm home!" Mizuki shouted as she walked through the door. There was no response. Mizuki frowned. A quick glance around the room confirmed that Date wasn't in the apartment. She huffed in annoyance. "Stupid Date, where is he?"

As if in answer, a note on the table caught her eye. She picked it up and, a few moments of deciphering Date's handwriting, read, "I'm at the Sagan's, I'll be back to pick you up for dinner at 5:00. Iris got out of the hospital today." Mizuki grinned. Date spending time with Hitomi was one of the few things he did that Mizuki couldn't find fault in, and she was absolutely elated to hear Iris was released from the hospital a few days early. She bounced up and down in excitement as she checked the clock and looked around, deciding what to do to kill the next half hour.

Mizuki walked over to Date's desk. A couple quick taps on the keyboard woke the computer up. "Dumbass, you still haven't password protected this," she mumbled, browsing through the games Date had downloaded.

"No, no! Ugh," Mizuki shouted at the game. She threw herself back in the chair, but her melodrama was interrupted by the crinkling of paper. She frowned at Date's messy habits and looked around for whatever papers she had just crushed. She scooped them up off of the floor and started to read them, tears welling up in her eyes just as Date opened the door.

"Mizuki, I--Are you ok?" he asked as he saw her crying by his desk. He rushed over to her. "What happened?"

"Date, you idiot!" Mizuki shouted, thrusting the wrinkled adoption form into his hands. "You spelled my name wrong on the adoption papers! How am I supposed to be your daughter if no one can read your handwriting on this!"

Date froze, gripping the paper tight. "My...daughter."

Mizuki stopped crying, a blush spreading across her face. "I didn't mean it like that!"

Date smirked. "Oh yeah, how did you mean it, then?"

"Ugh, shut up, you're so annoying! I won't sign the consent form if you tease me like that! I wanna go see Iris, just shut up about this until the papers go through."

"You got it."

**Author's Note:**

> I legit screamed at 4 am when Iris said Date officially adopted Mizuki. This is absolutely how Mizuki found out about Date's plan just try to convince me otherwise.


End file.
